Fly into the Night, My Love
by Omegathyst
Summary: In this bat AU, the season to take mates has come, and Ennui and Crimson are both really lonely and have disinterest in all the others. This changes when they meet each other. Halloween special One-shot.


Ennui stared down from the branch in the night, the silver stripes on his wings illuminating on his black pelt as he looked down detecting the prey.

"Ennui, same boring single life as usual?"

Ennui gave a deep sigh and looked up at the dark brown bat above him.

"Of course it's you Noah." Ennui growled. "Ever since you found Emma you haven't stopped gossiping to the other bats."

"Is that so bad?" Noah smirked.

"You're overdoing it." Ennui sighed.

"You need somebody, Ennui." Noah sighed. "But y'know, with Emma..."

"I know, you can't leave her side." Ennui muttered.

"...she has a sister." Noah finally said.

"Kitty? Don't get me started, she's like an essence of undying happiness."

"Maybe you need that." Noah suggested.

"I don't think so." Ennui muttered.

"Mating season is almost over, you're lucky if there's any females left." Noah explained.

"Josee is always single." Ennui pointed out.

"Not this year." A cream colored bat said overhead, smirking.

"Jacques?" Noah gasped. "How?"

"It's all in the wings." The bat Jacques boasted.

"Well, even _Jacques_ has a mate." Ennui hissed. "Just great."

"You should go out looking this year, kill your loneliness." Noah added. "I'm going back to Emma's, good luck."

Noah left and Ennui decided that he would hunt, not _go looking for females_ like Noah suggested.

 _I can live alone, it'll be fine._

Ennui spreaded his wings and jumped off the branch, looking through the ground for mice.

"He...hello?"

Ennui stopped flying forward.

 _I swear_ _I_ _heard that from the ground._

"Ugh..."

Ennui flied onward till the sound was really close, then he stopped and his mouth hung open.

Before him was a beautiful snow white female bat with black streaks and sharp red eyes, wounded on the ground, with a cut on her right wing.

"Are you OK?" Ennui asked.

"Not really." The female bat chuckled darkly. "Just got my butt kicked by some owl for my nest."

"I...that needs to be looked at."

"You don't say?" The female bat smirked, and Ennui felt a sudden warmness.

"I...you should come with me." Ennui said sternly.

"Can't fly." The female bat muttered, turning her head away. "What good is a flightless bat anyway?"

"You'll heal, there are healer bats, don't you know?" Ennui asked.

"No, I never interact with the rest of the bats." The female bat explained. "Except when they forced themselves into my former home."

"C'mon, let me help you up." Ennui said.

He flew down and tucked his body under Crimson's wounded right wing and flapped his right wing.

"What's your name?" Ennui asked softly.

"Crimson."

"Well I'm Ennui." Ennui replied. "If you flap with your left wing, we'll be able to make it to the healer bats."

Crimson flapped with her left wing and Ennui with his right and they made it several feet off the ground.

"Let's go straight, we'll see a tree with a dreamcatcher over it's entrance." Ennui explained. " _That's_ where we'll find the healers."

* * *

After a small struggle through, Ennui placed Crimson gently before Laurie, a furry, black, and blue-eyed female and her friend Miles, a red-orange female. They were the healers.

"Could you keep her here till she can fly again?" Ennui asked as Miles wrapped the cobwebs around Crimson's wounded wing.

"We really wish we could." Laurie said sympathetically. "But we're keeping in Jay and Mickey for the next week."

"They break themselves again?" Ennui rolled his eyes.

"How _pathetic."_ Crimson agreed.

"You're in here too." Miles pointed out.

"I was against a _freaking_ owl." Crimson growled. "So who's going to take me in?"

"Your mate could." Miles suggested.

"I don't _have_ one." Crimson hissed.

"We mean _him."_ Miles put in less subtly, pointing a claw at Ennui.

Ennui felt no reason not to, but he sensed that Crimson didn't want help, even though she needed.

"Get back to us in two weeks to get her cobwebs removed." Laurie explained.

* * *

Ennui helped her back the same way to his nest and laid her down gently.

Two weeks had passed by really fast as Ennui and Crimson began enjoying each other's company more and more till they start getting each other.

"Mouse, your favorite." Ennui said as he flew into his nest and placed it besides the recently more lively Crimson.

"You seem excited." Ennui pointed out as she started eating.

"Two weeks have passed, I can try flying again." Crimson gave a small grin.

"Remember, they have to check you first." Ennui muttered.

"I know." Crimson replied. "Something wrong?"

Ennui iternally sighed, this was the first female he felt close to, and he thought it would never happen. But he didn't want to give it up.

"What will you...do after you can fly properly again?" Ennui asked.

"I'll find another nest." Crimson answered. "Sorry I've been crowding up yours for the past two weeks."

"It's been no problem." Ennui replied. "Crimson, wait."

"I'm still here." Crimson snickered. "What is it?"

"I...I love you." Ennui confessed. "I honestly thought I'd never find a bat like you, but I did...and I don't want you to leave."

Crimson's eyes widened and she walked over to him.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yes, sorry if it bothers you." Ennui replied, looking away.

"No. I love you too." Crimson purred, resting her head.

Ennui looked down and smiled, spring was near, and it seems he may have some young after all.

* * *

Ennui passed by and heard loud squeaking in every nest, it was the season for pups and he was well aware.

He tucked in his wings and was surprised when he saw Crimson sprawled out in pain in their nest. He knew she was pregnant, but he never expected her to give birth today.

He whispered soft words to her and after a while, a newborn grey male pup with many black streaks slid out.

Ennui licked the newborn and it climbed up to Crimson's chest.

"Can I name him?" Crimson asked.

"Of course."

"I'd like to name him Loki." Crimson purred.

"That's a wonderful name." Ennui smiled.

He held her and their son and was the happiest he'd ever been. It was what he truly wanted.


End file.
